1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a watering system for connection to a water supply and an electrical supply for use in watering plants and the like located within an area to be watered and, more particularly, to a watering system that proceeds automatically along an elevated track with the electrical supply connection and water supply connection located at an approximate mid-point of said track.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Watering systems for greenhouses and the like are known and one such .system is described in the U.S. Lucas Pat. No. 4,928,889 issued May 29th, 1990. The Lucas patent describes a sprinkler watering system where two horizontal rails extend parallel to one another in a greenhouse. A hose car and a carriage are movably mounted on the rails and a fluid outlet is disposed at substantially a midway point along the path. Tension is maintained on the hose and a cable is connected to the hose car to exert a force along the path directly opposed to the force exerted on the hose car by the hose. The electrical line for supplying electrical power to the carriage is connected to extend longitudinally within the hose. The watering system described in the Lucas patent can be disadvantageous as a double rail rather than a single rail is required, tension exerted on the hose can unreasonably diminish the lifetime of the hose or it can cause premature leakage. In addition, the double track is more expensive than a single track and is more difficult to design and install, particularly, when it contains one or more curves. Also, it can be unsafe to extend an electrical line inside a hose which is used to transfer water. If the electrical line is not properly insulated and waterproofed, short circuiting will occur.